DiVE
'''DiVE '''is the official opening theme for Digimon Universe App Monsters. This song is sung by Amatsuki. Song Information Lyrics Japanese="AI" just wanna DiVE into the future 共に行こう　さあ 明日も今日も　僕たちの旅は続く プロローグは今　走り出したその先に 手を伸ばして　掴み取ろうぜ freedom 絶対的主人公、完璧なヒーロー なんて、残念…なれはしないけどさ 君と僕なら　どんな壁も 越えて行けるさ　そうでしょ？(GO BUDDY GO) オーバーヒート寸前の　情報過多な現代も 乗りこなし　ほら次のステージへ "AI" just wanna DiVE into the future 共に行こう　さあ 明日も今日も　僕たちの旅は続く 二人で一つのストーリーなら何も怖くはない ぶっ飛ばして　取り戻せuniverse あの日の蝶はまだ風に乗って 残した夢を　紡ぎ続けてる これから先に立ち向かう 勇気はすでにもらったさ(Don't cry anymore) Connection start　世界のハートに火を灯して 君の願い消える　その前に "AI" just wanna DiVE into the future 共に行こう　さあ 明日も今日も　僕たちの旅は続く 四の五の言ってたって絶対　何も変えられない 手を繋いで　君と描くnew world 光の届かない深海(うみ)に眠る 答えを手に入れるその時まで 何度だってトライするよ 君もついて来てくれるよね？ どこまでも行こう　まだ見ぬステージへ "AI" just wanna DiVE into the future 共に行こう　さあ 明日も今日も　僕たちの旅は続く プロローグは今　走り出したその先に 手を伸ばして　掴み取ろうぜfreedom ("AI" just wanna DiVE into the future now) 荒れ狂う時代を　満天の smile で ("AI" just wanna DiVE into the future now) ぶっ飛ばして　取り戻せuniverse |-| Romanized="AI" just wanna DiVE into the future Tomo ni ikou sā Asu mo kyou mo bokutachi no tabi wa tsuzuku Purorōgu wa ima hashiridashita sono saki ni Te wo nobashite tsukamitorou ze freedom Zettaiteki shujinkou, kanpeki na hīrō Nante, zannen...nare wa shinai kedo sa Kimi to boku nara donna kabe mo Koeteikeru sa sou desho? (GO BUDDY GO) Ōbāhīto sunzen no jouhou kata na gendai mo Norikonashi hora tsugi no sutēji e "AI" just wanna DiVE into the future Tomo ni ikou sā Asu mo kyou mo bokutachi no tabi wa tsuzuku Futari de hitotsu no sutōrī nara nanimo kowaku wa nai Buttobashite torimodose universe Ano hi no chou wa mada kaze ni notte Nokoshita yume mo tsumugitsuzuketeru Korekara saki ni tachimukau Yūki wa sude ni moratta sa(Don't cry anymore) Connection start　sekai no hāto ni hi wo tomoshite Kimi no negai kieru sono mae ni "AI" just wanna DiVE into the future Tomo ni ikou sā Asu mo kyou mo bokutachi no tabi wa tsuzuku Shinogono ittetatte zettai nanimo kaerarenai Te wo tsunaide kimi to egaku new world Hikari no todokanai umi ni nemuru Kotae wo te ni ireru sono toki made Nando datte torai suru yo Kimi mo tsuitekite kureru yo ne? Dokomademo ikou mada minu sutēji e "AI" just wanna DiVE into the future Tomo ni ikou sā Asu mo kyou mo bokutachi no tabi wa tsuzuku Purorōgu wa ima hashiridashita sono saki ni Te wo nobashite tsukamitorou ze freedom ("AI" just wanna DiVE into the future now) Arakurū jidai wo manten no smile de ("AI" just wanna DiVE into the future now) Buttobashite torimodose universe |-| English="AI" just wanna DiVE into the future Come on, let's go together Our journey continues through the past and the present The prologue begins now! Before you start to run Reach out with your hand and grab your freedom An absolute protagonist, a perfect hero... Sadly, these are things I'll never become However, as long as you and I are together We'll be able to surmount any wall, right? (GO BUDDY GO) Even in this age of information overload, at the brink of overheating Let's overcome it all and head to the next stage "AI" just wanna DiVE into the future Come on, let's go together Our journey continues through the past and the present We aren't scared of anything as both of us forge a story together Strike them all away get the universe back The butterfly from that day still rides upon the wind Still weaving together dreams left behind Standing up against whatever lies ahead We've already gained the courage to do so (Don't cry anymore) Connection start, light a fire in the heart of the world Before your wishes start to disappear "AI" just wanna DiVE into the future Come on, let's go together Our journey continues through the past and the present Nothing will ever change if all we do is complain We'll hold hands and I'll draw a new world with you I'll keep on trying, no matter how many times it takes In order to retrieve that answer Lying deep in the ocean where no light can reach You'll come along with me, won't you? We'll go anywhere, to new stages we have never seen "AI" just wanna DiVE into the future Come on, let's go together Our journey continues through the past and the present The prologue begins now! Before you start to run Reach out with your hand and grab your freedom ("AI" just wanna DiVE into the future now) Fill the sky with smiles, even in these raging times ("AI" just wanna DiVE into the future now) Strike them all away get the universe back Category:App Monsters Music Category:Music